Panic Switch
by SoraThenPerish
Summary: The Souls of things that are forcefully cast from our memories seem to torment us in our newly-found peace. Clandestine things have been going on while no one was looking. Alternate Universe.


_This has got to be my first fanfic in ages._

_At any rate, it's got Birth By Sleep Characters in it, and the only real spoiler you may come across is Vanitas' appearance, so yeah._

_Not much to say, really. This is probably going to be more action oriented than anything. I usually make up things as I go along, but y'know, I'm not sure how this story will end up._

_This is somewhat a prologue to the story. It's short, 'cause its a prologue._

_Happy reading.  
_

_. 3  
_

_. 2  
_

_. 1_

* * *

"He..."

Pale blue hair was tied in a lazy half-bun, pins sticking leisurely out the back as sea darkened eyes scanned the oceanic horizon in a glancing stare. A tense hand gripped the edge of a shadowed balcony, like it did over four years ago. This time, though, it wasn't holding so nervously in anticipation, but in wariness. The scent was overwhelming his senses.

"He's... Not even _trying_."

His lips went through the motions of speaking, but the sound was hardly heard by anyone other than himself, not that there was anyone else to hear his words willed with undertones of anxiety. Now, his fingers were clinging so fiercely to the railing that his knuckles were turning pale, and even the sharp suit he wore seemed to dull.

**----**

"And then, there was this flash of light and then.... **POOF**! We were in the water!" A clap and flurry of hand movements best illustrated the motions of taking the Door to Light. Four years of telling that story, and it never got old.

"What was that?" A skeptical voice of a fifteen year old questioned the ever-changing story his host seemed to tell.

"_Special Effects_!"

"Well, those _effects_ weren't so _special_..!"

"You're one to talk! You're always making sound effects when you talk about your-"

"Calm down boys!" A feminine voice rang and shattered the quarrel. "Sora, you're too old to be arguing with him! I think its time for Ven to go to bed."

"Aw, you're not my mom, Aqua! I know when I'm tired!"

"You're eyes are all red from the trip. You can listen to Sora's stories tomorrow at breakfast, OK?" This time, a man's voice-- calm yet completely amused-- supported the woman's inquiry.

"And Sora should come to bed too."

"Eh... Kairi, I'm _not_ a-" The brunette with unruly spikes started to protest, then turned his gaze to the young woman who was speaking to him. Most notably to the older folks in the room, she had a titillated look on her face. "Oh... Uh... _Yeah_... I think I'm feeling a bit tired myself. Heh heh heh..." Sora laughed awkwardly and turned red. Ventus gave them all a confused glances while Terra rolled his eyes and Aqua facepalmed.

"This is just getting weird. I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning, I guess?" Ven said slowly, while running his fingers through his blond spikes nervously and backing up the stairs putting his hands in front of him.

"Good night, Ven."

"G'night!"

"..."

"Kairi... You scared him away."

"Well, _you're_ the one who didn't get it. No wonder Riku left early."

"_Sora_..."

"I thought we were talking abou-!"

Ventus closed the door to his cozy little guest's room. He wasn't really going to go to bed. He just wanted to look at the stars and get away from all that adult-talk. This room had the perfect window for star-viewing. Everything was so clear and calm in this world. Ventus opened the window, sitting comfortably on the bed, and placed his cheek in his palm while admiring the view.

It was calmingly warm outside, with a breeze that rustled through the kid's hair. Maybe he really was tired. He blinked a few times and his starry eyes drooped closed as he crossed his arms and lay his head down.

Everything blacked out for a moment-- an iota of sleep.

"Hello, Ventasu."

Blue eyes went wide in complete fear as the teenager turned around in disbelief-- only to find that he was bound by strong arms and a harsh hand placed over his mouth. He was still sitting on the bed, but was pulled back in an odd embrace. Sliding his head over his captive's shoulder, a voice laced with dark dialect whispered knowingly into his ear.

"Don't you think its time we ended this charade?"


End file.
